Awkward Encounters
by ThatisneverThat
Summary: Nothing was going on. Nothing. But Yaz did look good in a bikini, and the Doctor did look good with a wet t-shirt. But nothing was going on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Wow I'm enjoying writing Thasmin. This is probably going to be a 2 parter... we shall see.**_

The Doctor sprinted from one side of the console to the other while "I thought we could go to a planet filled with flowers. Everywhere you go they're lining the paths. The petals float around in the air-"

"Um, I have hayfever," Ryan interrupted.

Scrunching up her face in disappointment, she cancelled what she'd just inputted to the navigation. "You humans. A constant stream of allergies. Flowers are out then, any other ideas?"

"Any nice alien beaches Doc?" Graham suggested. After a moment in thought she jumped around again, pressing an endless stream of buttons on the console. "I, er, assume that means you have an idea?"

The Doctor grinned, "yes Graham, yes I do. Go and grab some trunks because we are going to the seaside. The water's purple, but the whole sea is a natural jacuzzi you're gonna love it."

"We don't have any swimming stuff with us?" Ryan replied again.

"Oh you're a right barrel of laughs today aren't you! You've all been in the wardrobe, go to the back and open the red door. Yaz, the green door. There's-" she paused, "...costumes… you know, you can pick. And get changed all of you, we'll be straight there."

They all nodded and started to make their way out of the console room, but Yaz turned back at the last minute, "what about you? Aren't you going to change?"

The Doctor blushed, not turning to look at her companion, "someone's got to control her," she gestured at the console. "I don't really… do… swimming." Yaz decided not to question and followed the guys down to the wardrobe.

When they landed her three companions hadn't reappeared so the Doctor decided to check outside. "Ooo yes. Red sand as always, probably should have mentioned that… ah well, nice surprise."

"Are you talking to yourself again Doctor?" Yaz's voice interrupted her. The Doctor spun around, but ended up doing a full 360 when she saw what she was wearing.

" _Yasmin Khan what are you doing to me?"_ she whispered out of the door.

In her focus to try and control her mouth she didn't realise Graham come up behind her, "you alright Doc?" She jumped a little.

"Probably not prepared for the sight of you in those swimming shorts," Ryan smirked.

"Something like that…" she murmured before mentally kicking herself back into action. "Right then gang - was I going with gang? I need to write these things down, or get a whiteboard - I love a whiteboard. Used to have a chalkboard, that was good fun if a little messy sometimes."

They all nodded along, "Doctor are we going outside?"

"Right, yes, beach - off you go. I'll be out in a second."

Yaz walked out onto the sand, amazed by how soft it was around her feet. The colour was going to take a bit of getting used to, but she trusted the Doctor that it would be safe - because everywhere they'd been before had been at least 60% safe… ish. Ryan had quickly discovered that the sand could be formed into balls like snow, and proceeded to throw one at Graham. She laughed at his reaction and had to duck to avoid the return throw. "Well if you can't beat them…" she bent down and grabbed some of the sand, lobbing it toward Ryan.

The Doctor shut the door to the TARDIS and set out towards her companions, just as Yaz joined in their sandball fight. _"Oh come on I'm only just getting used to this regeneration, you're killing me,"_ she groaned. _"I'm definitely not used to this though…"_ A sandball hit her on the chest. "Hey! That hurt! Oh, oh that's a weird feeling, they wobble," she looked down and grimaced a little. "Kinda annoying. It's been a long time since I had breasts." Yaz laughed while the boys looked a little unsure how to react. "Was that inappropriate? I'm losing track."

"Little bit," Yaz walked over to her. "But it is funny to see their reactions," she nodded towards Graham and Ryan. "Anyway, I'm going swimming, sure you don't want to come?"

"Absolutely positive," she replied.

Yaz nodded and turned to the boys. "Race you!"

They all immediately started running towards the water and the doctor smiled, sitting herself down in the sand and watching her companions in the water. Ryan and Yaz were predictably splashing each other, each time getting more and more dramatic. Graham on the other hand had discovered how easy it was to float on the water and was making the most of it. When the splashing game finished she watched as Yaz briefly ducked under the water before standing up and rubbing her hair back, she looked beautiful… _"what is your problem, sort it out Doctor! This is inappropriate!"_ she criticised herself.

"What's inappropriate?" Yaz asked, making the Doctor jump again. "You're very jumpy today. Is everything alright?" She'd obviously run up the beach given her current breathing pattern. "Hello, earth to Doctor?"

"This isn't earth," she replied. "Bored already Yaz?"

Shaking her head she smiled at her ability to dodge the initial question, but didn't push it. "I came to try and get you in the water again, it's lovely!"

"It certainly is," she replied wistfully.

"So you _have_ been in before then. Come on, we're a gang remember? We stick together, including ganging up on the boys in the water, please?" Yaz asked, jokingly fluttering her eyelashes.

That was cruel, very cruel. "Fine, but just to stop you doing that with your face," she replied. "And I'm not changing."

"You can't go in like that!" she replied.

"I can and I will," the Doctor started to walk towards the sea but her arm was quickly grabbed.

Yaz refused to let her go. "Don't be stupid. At least take your coat off." Finally the Doctor got free and crossed her arms in protest. "You really are a child sometimes. Come on." Yaz reached over her shoulders from behind to pull the coat back. "I'm not taking no for an answer. I am police trained remember."

"And I'm the worst criminal you've come across," the Doctor replied seriously, but Yaz just rolled her eyes and kept going, eventually fighting her out of the coat.

"What about the white top?" Yaz asked.

"Don't push it, you got your way. Now let's go before I change my mind. Splashing the boys you say?"

They both grinned at each other and ran at the water.

#-#-#-#

"Ew it's all stuck to me," the Doctor moaned as they got back in the TARDIS, pulling at her tops. "Don't give me that look Yasmin Khan."

Yaz shrugged, grabbing a towel she'd left out ready and wrapping it around herself, "I'm saying nothing. But you should go and change." Although everything was clinging quite nicely to the Doctor's body. She almost choked on her own breath when she realised where her mind was going. Shaking her head she looked up and noticed the Doctor grabbing her sonic. "Doctor I just coughed I'm not dying, go and change."

"Right, yeah," she agreed and grabbed her tee, slipping it off. Yaz immediately started coughing again, turning away after probably looking for a little too long. "What? I've still got another t-shirt on Yaz."

After calming herself down she managed to reply, "yes but it's white Doctor, and… well, that goes see through when it's wet."

The Doctor looked down, "so it does! Right-"

Yaz grabbed a spare towel and wrapped it around her, "go, before the boys get back," she rolled her eyes and made sure she actually went before going to get changed herself.

Once they were all back in standard, dry clothes they met back in the console room. Yaz sat across in the corner, having found a book to keep herself busy and to have a good reason not to look up after the somewhat embarrassing encounter earlier.

The Doctor was equally avoiding eye contact, looking down at the console and pressing buttons, some that didn't even need pressing, just so she seemed busy. "So, um, fancy popping home?" she asked without looking up.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Graham and Ryan that something was up. The atmosphere was far from it's normal jolly self. "Sure, could do with picking up a few bits," Graham replied. Ryan nudged him when he finished, "yeah yeah I know," he whispered before clearing his throat. "Is everything okay doc? You seem very…"

"Oh I'm always very, Graham, you know that," she replied.

Ryan groaned, "she's been watching Heathers again. That's not what he means. Have you two had an argument or something?" he gestured to the Doctor and Yaz.

Yaz immediately stuck her head up, "what? No, this book is just really interesting."

"What's it about?" Ryan asked, a small smug look appearing on his face when he realised his instinct was correct.

"Well, the… girl…" she didn't get very far before spotting his smirk. "Alright so what? I got lost in thought."

The Doctor intervened, "home it is. Let's go," she ended the conversation - or tried to. Yaz stood up, leaving the book on the chair and starting to leave the room again. Ryan went to make another comment as the Doctor flipped the lever. The TARDIS lurched away, unusually dramatically, and they all went flying. Graham managed to catch the railings and caught Ryan to get him to hold on also. Yaz was nowhere near anything stable so ended up flying through the room to where the Doctor was holding onto the console and she hit the Time Lord, landing them both on the floor. A moment later the flight stabilized, but they didn't move immediately.

The boys did.

Ryan went round to check if they were okay and found Yaz lying on top of the Doctor. "Are you two-" he paused when he saw them, "well well well… this explains a lot."

"What?!" Yaz broke their locked gaze and jumped up, politely helping the Doctor up but looking away.

"Ohhh there it is again, that look," he smirked.

"Ah yes, I see what you mean Ryan," Graham joined in.

Yaz rolled her eyes in an attempt to push it aside, "there is no look, you're seeing things Ryan. Let's get home - like you said, things to pick up."

She jogged down the stairs and left the room, mentally kicking herself for being so stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Have a treat - 2 chapters in one day! Enjoy reading - let me know what you think :)**_

#-#-#-#

Yaz had left the TARDIS immediately after they landed, and she hadn't come back either. It was three days, three whole Earth days - the longest they had gone without speaking. Ryan and Graham came back occasionally but agreed they didn't want to leave without the whole group together. They'd knocked at Yaz's door, but she was always at work according to her family. The Doctor thought about tracking her, briefly, and then thought against it. After a while she had a better idea - at least she thought it was anyway.

Parking the TARDIS in a back alley she decided to go for a walk through the town, looking for a suitable target. She needed something harmless, just enough to achieve her goal…

"Aha! I got you!" she stood behind a wall and pointed her sonic for a few seconds, and then she waited.

It didn't take long for the blue lights to come flashing and finally the Doctor found Yasmin Khan. She waited, albeit slightly impatiently, for the main crowd of people to disappear before she skipped over. "PC Yasmin Khan, back in your uniform I see?"

Yaz looked around and on seeing the Doctor she shook her head, looking back to her notepad, but she stole it from her hands. "You shouldn't be here," she stole it back. "I'm working."

"I know, it's been a little while - you remember how to do this?" she asked.

"Doctor I'm busy, just go," she replied, walking away.

The Doctor followed her, "why haven't you come back yet? You don't normally spend this long at home, there are so many places left to go to and-"

"Not now! I'm trying to do my job here - got to find out who started this fire in case you hadn't noticed," she gestured at the bin which had since been put out by the firemen.

"Oh that - well that was me so that mystery is solved," she grabbed the notepad again and threw it behind her. "We need to talk."

Yaz immediately went to pick up the pad, "yes we do, because you can't just go starting fires to get someone's attention! And you definitely can't throw away a police officer's notepad."

Huh, she was quite hot when she was being assertive… Oh…

"I had it under control," she finally blurted out when she got her brain back in line - needed to stop letting that get out of hand. "Honestly the big water lorry was a bit extreme."

Big water lorry, she was so sweet sometimes - except Yaz knew she should be mad at her right now. "Just go, now isn't the time I need to get back and sort this out so you-" she pointed her pen at the Doctor, "don't get arrested for arson."

"No we still need to talk Yaz," she replied and gently touched her arm. "Please?"

There was a small shiver down her spine the moment the Doctor's hand touched her and she nearly gave in then and there, but eventually (and regrettably) moved away. "Not now! Doctor you're really in the way right now I have a job to do. This is real life! Just go back to the TARDIS, please."

At this the Doctor realised she'd gone too far. "Right… sorry. I'll go, just come and see me later?"

"Maybe," Yaz replied and walked off to her car without looking back.

The Doctor watched as she drove off and then sat down on a nearby bench, not entirely sure what to do with herself. This was a slightly unknown feeling - her hearts felt achy. She hadn't felt like this since… oh.

#-#-#-#

It was late when Yaz finished her shift, she'd overrun dealing with an argument with 2 neighbours over a tree invading one of their gardens. When she finally got back to the station she was invited to the pub - and she went. She didn't normally, it probably surprised all her colleagues, but when she got there and sat at the table with an orange juice and lemonade in hand something kept nagging at her. This whole thing was stupid, she was avoiding her best friend over… what? Embarrassment? Ryan and Graham had been over multiple times according to her Mum, and she'd ignored all their calls and texts.

She wanted to get back out there, see the universe like they always had done, but this would be hanging over her now. Unless-

Making an executive decision, she grabbed her coat and made up some excuse about forgetting she had to meet her Mum before leaving the pub - her untouched drink still on the table.

After practically running back to her flats she realised the spot she normally left the blue box was empty. Yaz let out a small scream of frustration - where would she possibly go? Putting her detective brain back on she decided to head back to the last place she'd seen her and jumped in her car to head back to town.

Sure enough when she arrived and walked along the spotted the TARDIS parked down the alley and walked over, but it was locked. Yaz sighed and leant against the side, where was she? Clearly not in there… only one more place to try.

Taking a deep breath she started jogging back towards where the fire had happened earlier and sure enough spotted the Doctor sat on a bench, staring at the scorched bin. Yaz walked over and sat down beside her, "how long have you been here?

"Don't know," came the reply, but she didn't look up. "The bin thing was a bit stupid - sorry."

"Yeah, was a little bit. Don't worry you're off the hook, I sorted it," Yaz replied, feeling a little awkward

The Doctor finally looked up from the bin. "PC Yasmin Khan I don't know what I would do without you.

She felt her cheeks burning, there was something about the Doctor using her job title that made her feel things she'd never felt before. "You'd get out of it somehow I'm sure."

"That's not really what I was getting at," she looked at Yaz. "I thought for a bit you weren't gonna come back Yaz and that terrified me. You're one of my friends, we are a team and you are a key part of that." No, she wasn't saying it right. That was wrong, what were the right words? "When I regenerated I was so confused, I usually am - makes me a little out of sorts. Actually I should have apologised for that it makes me very weird with all that residual energy. See it all builds up and sends me a bit mad."

"Doctor," Yaz interrupted but she had to repeat herself. "Doctor! You've gone off on a tangent again," she couldn't help but smile at the irony of her little speech. "I get it."

"No! No I haven't finished. Sorry when your brain has this many neural connections it's easy to get lost in them. But like I was saying, when I regenerated you were there - you know when I fell into the train - bit of a shock that. But despite all that you stuck by me and that's awesome."

"We all did Doctor. Ryan and Graham and I, even if you did kinda chuck us into space," Yaz replied.

The Doctor made a noise of frustration, "that's not what I mean Yaz. You're my gang, but there's something special about you, I don't know how to explain it-"

"Oh hey!" Ryan walked over, vaguely waving goodbye to someone he was with. "You two made up then?"

They moved a few centimetres away from each other, having moved closer while they were talking. The Doctor immediately looked to the ground, what even was this? "Yes I suppose we have. Not that we fell out I just mean- shall we go? Where's Graham?"

"At home probably," Ryan replied while trying to work out the mood between them.

"Right then - to the TARDIS. We'll collect him on the way," the Doctor jumped up and ran off towards her blue box with Ryan close behind.

Yaz stood up and slowly made her way down, wondering if she'd ever find out where that conversation was going.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Our fave stubborn time travellers are back...**_

#-#-#-#

They all ran back into the TARDIS breathing heavily but laughing as the Doctor pressed buttons and pulled levers, sending them flying back into space. "That was a lot of running, why is there always so much running?" Graham complained, sitting down.

Ryan sat next to him, "you're getting old Gramps."

Yaz grinned at their interactions, slipping her jacket off and hanging it out of the way while she observed the rest of the room. She was so intent on watching the boys that she didn't notice the Doctor walk over to her and jumped when she spoke. "You alright Yaz?"

Once she'd recovered from the brief shock she was able to reply. "Yeah fine. That was really fun, thank you."

"Even being chased out of the museum by three legged beings with acid slime guns?" the Doctor questioned.

"Yep, even that," Yaz chuckled. "It's good to be back."

"Good to have you back," she replied and hesitated before adding, "we still need to finish that conversation."

Yaz nodded and went to reply when suddenly the smooth flight started to get bumpy. "You need to get this thing under control Doctor!"

They both managed to get to the console, "hold down that button for me - oh and that one!" the Doctor pointed at various things for her to press. Yaz did as told while the Time Lord moved around her doing various other things. "What is wrong with you today?!" Yaz resisted the urge to laugh, her domestics with the TARDIS really were something else. She stormed around the console pressing various buttons but the machine was clearly fighting back. "Ergh I give up, just take us wherever you want!" she stepped back, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Uh, do I keep holding these or…?" Yaz asked, trying to look around at her while holding the buttons down. As she did she lost her balance, tripping backwards and letting out a little yelp. The Doctor ran over to catch her from falling and the boys both looked up. She fell into the Doctor's arms at a slightly awkward angle and tried to balance herself but slipped again and landed… oh. Yaz quickly scrambled back up and ran across the room in shock.

"Huh, first time I've done that in this body," the Doctor opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. "You have very soft lips Yaz."

Ryan sniggered in the corner, "did you two actually just kiss? Took your time about it didn't you?"

"Shut up Ryan, I just fell over," Yaz spoke through gritted teeth. "I'm going to bed." She left the room.

"Was that a bad thing to say? Someone once told me there was a fine line between compliments and being rude and it would be really helpful if someone could make it a little thicker," she paced the floor a little nervously.

Graham stood up, "I'll go check she's alright. Don't worry Doc." He followed after Yaz.

Ryan stood up now, "um… do you need anything?"

"A better understanding of what's going on?" the Doctor asked almost hopefully.

"Not my forté, I can make tea?" he suggested.

"Oh yes, tea would be very good Ryan - tea solves a lot of things, tea actually bought me back to life once - that's a really good story. There was a deathly christmas tree…"

Ryan laughed, "of course there was. I'll be back in a sec."

#-#-#-#

Graham knocked on Yaz's door softly, "just me Yaz, mind if I come in?"

"I'm not in the mood for jokes," she replied quietly.

He was pretty sure he could hear her crying a little. "No jokes, promise." There was a brief silence before he decided to open the door and go in, finding Yaz sat on her bed - knees to her chest and tears on her cheeks. Graham found some tissues and handed her the box. "Can I get you anything?"

"My dignity?" Yaz sighed.

"I thought you said no jokes," Graham replied which made her smile a little. "Yaz we're a little family here, you can talk to us - I know there's something going on with you two don't even try and deny it."

Yaz rolled her eyes, "really? How could there ever be something going on between us Graham? We're just friends - you've heard her. She's like… hundreds or thousands of years old with 2 hearts and from another planet - I think that's the complete opposite of compatible don't you?"

"Mmmm and yet she loves you too," he replied honestly.

She almost choked on the air she was breathing right there and then, "woah nobody mentioned the L word."

"You didn't need to," Graham replied. "I'm just saying Yaz, I believe she does. Just talk to her." He squeezed her shoulder gently and stood up. "Sleep on it. Goodnight," he left the room.

#-#-#-#

Ryan made tea and took it back to her, not entirely sure what he was supposed to do now. "Uh, you alright?" he asked, watching as the Doctor seemed to be surrounded by wires and… other things.

The Doctor looked up briefly, "just trying to sort her out. Getting to the heart of the problem," she grinned at her pun.

"Or running away from your problems?" he suggested.

"Oh Ryan, I'm always doing that - look at me - having an argument with a stolen blue box? Not that long ago I was a grumpy scotsman, I've always got problems," she replied and ducked back down again briefly before standing back up and looking him straight in the eyes. "That's not what you were talking about was it?"

Ryan shook his head, "not really no."

"Still not very good at this am I? Wasn't very good at it before either - I think it's a Scottish thing," she shrugged.

"But you're not Scottish now…" he pointed out.

The Doctor scrunched her face up in confusion, "oh - no I'm not. Huh, maybe my brain's malfunctioning. Are you messing with me?" she shouted at the console.

Ryan gave up and sat down, the subtle approach wasn't working so there was only one thing for it. "You and Yaz, there's something going on isn't there?"

"Like what?" she asked, going back to using her sonic on the surrounding wired. She was definitely playing dumb now. Ryan didn't reply for a moment, this was going to be more difficult than he thought - why exactly had Graham talked him into this? "You still there? Could you pass me the bright orange thing? Looks like a spanner?"

Quickly spotting what she meant he handed it over, "what is it?"

"A spanner, I just said," she replied.

"Right… now back to what I said - Yaz. You and her really like each other don't you?" he asked.

The Doctor threw a few more cables over her head, seeming a little entangled now. "Yep, we're good mates - we're a gang aren't we?"

He groaned in despair, "Doctor it's so obvious you like her, or love her so will you please stop avoiding the question."

"There's no question to avoid, but there is a TARDIS to fix. Maybe you should get some sleep Ryan, this might take a while."

That was definitely the end of the conversation. Damn stubborn Time Lord.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Chapter 4. Things are gonna get cute! Are you sitting comfortably? Let us begin...**

When Yaz woke up in the morning everything seemed very quiet, everyone else must have still been asleep. She grabbed her dressing gown, deciding she needed to stretch her legs, and made her way along to the console room, hoping the TARDIS might give her a good film to watch. Her head felt clearer this morning - the talk with Graham had been good, but maybe it was time to take a step back and just get on with things the way they were. No complications.

It was fairly dark, she hadn't actually realised there were lights that could be turned off until now. A small orange glow just about lit her way around and when she turned the corner she noticed a figure lying down on the floor. When Yaz got closer she realised it was The Doctor who seemed to be surrounded by various tools. "Oh you silly mare," she smiled softly. "Be right back," she whispered, quickly realising that was a pointless phrase considering she was asleep.

A short while later Yaz returned from her room with a blanket and pillow, resting the blanket over her and pillow beneath her head. "What were you up to in here last night?" she leant against the pillar beside where the Doctor was sleeping, watching her. Somehow seeing her sleeping was strange - she was always so full of life and running around. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Oh… maybe no complications was out of the picture.

Yaz didn't leave her side other than to quickly pick up a book to read while she waited, although it was difficult to read with such a huge distraction beside her. She lost track of time and it was a surprise to hear someone else enter the console room. "Morning Yaz, what are you-"

"Shh," she interrupted Ryan and gestured to the Doctor who was still fast asleep. "I don't know how long she's been out for and there are a _lot_ of tools around here," Yaz whispered.

Ryan nodded, "yeah she kept trying to fix something that I'm pretty sure wasn't broken while ignoring everything I was saying to her about you."

She raised an eyebrow, "about me?"

"Yeah, I assume Graham had the same conversation with you," he asked, taking a bite from the cereal bar he'd brought with him.

"Oh my gosh you were in on it together? Look Ryan I don't want to talk about it right now," Yaz replied.

Ryan nodded, "sure, but you have barely looked away from her in the whole time we've been talking."

Immediately she looked up, making Ryan smirk. "Ergh you're so annoying," she groaned and looked back at her book. She could feel him still looking at her but did her very best to ignore him.

He continued watching her, waiting for Yaz to crack. Graham had clearly already said something to make her think so it was only a matter of time. Only the occasional noise from the Doctor's breathing disturbed the otherwise deafening silence between the two companions. Yaz quickly realised she'd read the same sentence about 20 times and finally shut the book in frustration, standing up. "Why do you two think it's okay to interfere?" she asked firmly but quietly.

Uh oh, she was in 'PC Yaz mode' as the Doctor would say. Useful with dangerous aliens, but actually a little scary on the receiving end. "We're trying to make you two realise what you already know."

"That is a completely pointless sentence," she rolled her eyes.

Ryan shrugged, she wasn't wrong, but it made sense in his head. "Maybe, but you're dodging the point. Why won't you just admit it?"

"It's none of your business."

"Isn't it? Yaz we spend 24 hours a day, 7 days a week together - I mean we have barely have a concept of time but you know what I mean. Quite frankly the two of you are looking increasingly close by the day but neither of you will say it!" He sighed, "it's kinda frustrating."

She shook her head and looked down again briefly, "it's frustrating for you huh? I'm a human woman falling in love with a two hearted alien who doesn't age! It can't ever work - don't you get that?" But when she finished Ryan was just stood there grinning at her. "What?"

"You said it," he grinned. "You said you love her."

"Who does Yaz love? Are they good? Do I need to check them out? Yaz you need to be careful we don't want anyone hurting you-" the Doctor had clearly just woken up but immediately jumped up in defence and a tiny bit of jealousy.

Yaz froze, her heart was thumping away in her chest at the idea she had almost heard what she'd said before. She gave Ryan a pleading look, praying he would get her out of this, but he clearly had other ideas. "Oh you've got nothing to worry about Doctor I assure you," he smiled. "I'll leave you two to it." He chuckled and left the room.

The Doctor watched him leave, completely confused now. She went to take a step towards Yaz but tripped slightly, causing the brunette to rush to her aid, stopping her from hitting the floor. "Half asleep still?" Yaz asked her as the Doctor turned over to look up.

Half asleep maybe, but she was currently lying in Yasmin Khan's arms so there wasn't a lot to complain about. "Um, yeah. Big sleep that one, don't always sleep - must have got tired. Sometimes happens when I'm fixing things, she's a difficult machine to crack, lots of little bits to-" she was mumbling, Yaz had told her about that before. She needed to start a new topic, think Doctor, engage brain. "You're very pretty Yaz," she spoke and immediately regretted it. She could have gone for anything - the weather, random facts about the plant Gloras, but no. Yaz was there, just looking beautiful, and without thinking she had spoken.

How was Yaz meant to respond to that? Had she meant it? She seemed confused this morning maybe it was just that talking or maybe… just maybe… "I um-" damn why could she not get her words out?

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" the Doctor started and managed to stand herself up, straightening her clothes out. "That was very unprofessional of me."

"When have you ever been professional?" Yaz stood up also, taking a deep breath. "It was nice. What you said, thank you. You're actually kinda beautiful too." Now that was unprofessional - lucky she wasn't at work.

The Doctor looked down at herself, scrunching her face up, "really? I've not done beautiful for a long time. Last time was old, before that the hair was a mess and oh my chin was huge. I suppose before that was pretty hot, I mean given how things went with Rose I suppose I can't have been that bad."

Yaz confidently raised an eyebrow, "Rose eh? Do I have competition?"

"Oh no Rose lives in a parallel universe with a human copy of my previous previous previous incarnation," she counted them out on her fingers. "That bit gets confusion. Wait- competition? Since when were you… competing? Besides you're the one in love with someone else if anyone should be competing it's me."

Well this was a bit of a mess. "Oh Doctor think about it, I've barely been on Earth in months who could I possibly have fallen for?" Yaz slowly walked towards her again and grabbed the edge of her jacket. "Think about it."

Oh...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Happy Tuesday everyone! Another chapter for you... let me know what you think!_**

#-#-#-#

'"What- you mean- I-" the Doctor stood completely frozen in place. "I don't-"

Yaz couldn't stop herself from smiling at her reaction. She was such a wonderful person, so clever and brave, but right now it reminded her that the Doctor was just like her underneath. Well, apart from the two hearts. She wondered if that would make a difference to anything, maybe. Somehow all this just gave her a surge of confidence. "I like you, a lot. I know it's stupid, and maybe it can't ever happen but Graham and Ryan are right, I needed to say it. It's been killing me to say nothing and everyday you amaze me even more, I still can't quite grasp all this sometimes I'm so lucky. Of all the people on the planet…"

The Doctor took a deep breath and took her hand, "I wouldn't have chosen anyone else," she smiled softly.

"That's not _technically_ true, there've clearly been plenty before me," Yaz pointed out, giggling a little at the panic on her face. "Don't worry, I get it. Your life is so completely different to mine, there are layers I may never quite understand. We're very different people Doctor."

She looked down at their intertwined fingers, "maybe not so different. I mean, sure I have two hearts and I've had plenty of other faces but this face is the only one that counts right now and this face," she used her spare hand to point at Yaz's face. "This face is the first one this face saw - that's important. You made me feel safe Yaz, you always do."

"You're an alien who travels through time and space and saves whole galaxies and _I_ make _you_ feel safe?" she laughed a little in confusion.

"Well yeah but sometimes I need controlling don't I? I mean, I'm a little-"

"Hyperactive? Mad?" Yaz grinned. "Wouldn't have you any other way."

"I'll do my best not to change anytime soon," she replied. "So I guess we… well, what are we? Is it like your Mum said before?" The Doctor asked.

Yaz groaned, her mother had been right all this time, "yes I suppose it is. And what Ryan and Graham said too. I suppose we should thank them."

"Or… we could get our own back," the Doctor grinned at her. "Why let them think they got their own way?"

Now this sounded like fun.

#-#-#-#

They retired to Yaz's room, sitting cross legged on her bed as they plotted together although occasionally the Doctor would get distracted by something and go off on a tangent. Now was one of these moments and Yaz was watching her jumping around in front of her as she was explaining another adventure she'd been on very dramatically. She couldn't help but laugh at her explanation of people being trapped in the walls.

"So if you were trapped in here how was all this going on?" Yaz eventually asked.

"Oh I was in Clara's bag. You know I nearly forgot her, that would've been silly," she explained. Yaz tried to picture this, "oh! The TARDIS had shrunk too, I wasn't just stuck - probably should've explained that. Dimensions were a bit of a mess I'll tell you. Still, Clara did a good job."

"More competition?" Yaz raised an eyebrow - she could see the Doctor light up a little talking about her.

The Doctor immediately panicked and ran back to the bed, "no! No Clara… well, she's dead. I didn't protect her enough, I'm not going to let that happen to you." Her mood seemed to drop. "You know this is dangerous Yaz."

"I kinda worked that out already, I'm still here aren't I? I'm really sorry about your friend Doctor," she put an arm around her.

"Nah it's okay, she's out there somewhere, trapped between heartbeats…" she shook her head. "No - back to the plan. What was the plan again?"

Yaz chuckled gently, there was so much more to this woman than she would ever know. "We gotta pretend not to get on. What happened in there didn't happen, we had an argument and now we're not talking." This was probably the third time she'd explained it.

"But we can still talk right? I like talking to you," she replied, scrunching her face in concern.

"Of course we can, but only in private," Yaz took her hand. "In here we can do whatever we like."

The Doctor smiled, "good. Right, let's go pretend we've fallen out."

#-#-#-#

Graham and Ryan were sat playing on the playstation - well, Ryan was playing and Graham had forgotten how to use the controller again. The Doctor walked back in having perfected her frustrated face. She stood in the corner and vaguely watched the screen wondering why she ever let them agree to wire that thing in - constant distraction. "Alright Doc?"

"Yep, fine. Nothing has happened, all good. Want to go somewhere? Need to get out of here it's been a while," she flicked the switch to turn off the playstation to the disgust of the boys. "Oh grow up children, we're going on an adventure."

Ryan stood up, "you sound so happy about it too," he replied. "Where's Yaz anyway?"

The Doctor shrugged, claiming innocence in the matter and pressing a few more buttons. "Where do you fancy then? Hot? Cold? Multicoloured?"

Ryan and Graham shared a confused look. "Doc Ryan said you two had finally chatted? Everything alright now?"

"Mhm," she replied sharply. "Right, seeing as you two won't decide let's go for some snow beaches - you'll have a great time and there's lots of space for me to wander." She kept wandering around getting them flying.

"And Yaz? Is she alright?" Ryan asked.

She let out a growl of frustration and looked at him, "why would I know? Now do you want to go to the snow beaches or not?" Ryan looked up to Graham and they walked over to the side.

"What's happened? You said they'd finally got it all sorted," Graham asked. "Go and speak to Yaz, find out what's upset her so much. Never seen the Doc so quiet."

"Yes sir," Ryan faked a salute but then turned serious. "Have we screwed this up?"

"I don't know son, but we better fix it." Graham replied before Ryan left to find Yaz.

He knocked on her door gently. "Go away Ryan," came a reply from inside.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Just a hunch. Now please piss off."

Ouch. Different approach needed then. "The Doctor's taking us to a planet with snow beaches, not sure if you'll need a bikini or your coat…" he drifted off on that sentence as he realised that was a genuine question he should ask. Not that he would be wearing a bikini of course.

"I'm not feeling great, go have fun and please leave me alone," she replied and threw something at the door. Not a very successful visit.

Back in the console room, Graham wasn't having much luck either. He'd tried asking the Doctor what had happened multiple times but she wasn't having any of it, usually trying to change the topic in her usual way. "I still don't understand the point of pears. Who thought they would be a good idea anyway?"

"I um… don't really know. But Doc-"

"Anyway - no pears where we're going. Go and change you'll be cold in that. OH! But the sea is really warm it's like a hot tub I suppose. The steam is glittery!" she grinned a slightly forced grin at him.

He sighed, "that sounds really good but-"

This time he was silenced by a look she gave him and Graham gave in and left. As he did her stern look turned to grin - Yaz was right - this was fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**More from our fave lovable idiots. Here goes kids.**

Snow beaches were surprisingly beautiful. The Doctor followed the boys out and they walked down to the water's edge. "See, steamy! Go on get in, the salt is like a massage from the water. In a good way I mean, obviously. I mean… look!" she slipped her coat off and ran into the water. "Also you can kind of float on the top if you want," she said - doing exactly that.

"Yep - got that," Graham replied and slipped the thick coat off before getting into the water and Ryan quickly followed. "Oh you're right Doc, it's very nice. Did you know Yaz wasn't feeling well?"

No answer, at least not to the question. "It's a wonder this planet is empty, you'd think everyone would come to visit. Never met anyone else here."

"You come a lot? Didn't think you were the type to keep returning to the same place," Ryan suggested.

The Doctor seemed to flit about so much it seemed strange for her to go to one planet so often. "And yet, Ryan Sinclair, I spend more time on Earth than any other." Fairpoint. "I like it here, it's calm and relaxing and very reliably undramatic - only place I can be sure will be safe when I need to get away."

While she was still lying on her back Graham looked to Ryan, they shared a look of concern - she came here to get away and here they were.

"I can hear you two thinking. Stop it. Not here to think," the Doctor called out from where she was. After that they remained in silence and enjoyed the peace and the view.

Meanwhite, Yaz had decided she was bored of the empty TARDIS and had already finished her book so she made her way outside. She watched them all from a distance, staring mostly at the Doctor as she floated effortlessly on the water. It amused her that she refused to change out of her clothes, only removing her coat and placing it ever so carefully on the beach. It was hard to keep a distance right now, to not grab the coat and place it over her shoulders while she watched them. She would resist for now though, it was far more interesting to watch Graham and Ryan panic.

"Oi Yaz, you coming in?" Ryan had spotted her and shouted over. The Doctor stood up in the water in a rather unfashionable splash. As she did Yaz slowly moved back inside the TARDIS and shut the door. "I guess not… is everything okay Doctor?" he noted the disappointment in her face when Yaz had gone back inside.

"Fine. I'm going to go back inside and dry off. Stay and enjoy as long as you want, I've got manuals to read." Of course she did. The Doctor grabbed her coat on the way back and made it back inside the TARDIS, only stopping to check that the boys weren't following. "Ergh I'm all wet."

Yaz smirked, "is that a euphemism?"

The Doctor furrowed her eyebrows, "a euph- oh. No!" Her face went from confusion to shock in a matter of seconds causing Yaz to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You Doctor, you're so wonderfully new and beautiful," she stood up from where she'd been sat on the floor. "Didn't expect you back so soon."

"I could feel you watching me," she explained. "It's very hard to be angry with you Yasmin Khan."

Yaz nodded, "I know. That's why I make such a good police officer," she winked. "You need to change before you freeze."

"Oh no I don't get cold I just-" The Doctor stopped when she saw Yaz's face. "Alright I'll go and dry off, I'm actually scared you might arrest me."

Momentarily Yaz considered telling her that she actually had her cuffs in her room - never know when they might come in handy. Now probably wasn't the time to broach that subject however, and she gestured towards the corridor for the Doctor to leave which she duly did.

Quietly waiting in the corridor, the last thing the young woman expected was for her friend to come running out, bashing into the wall before being stopped by Yaz. "They're stuck!" She announced. Sure enough, both her tops were halfway over her head and her arms at a completely insane angle. After a moment trying not to choke on air at the sight in front of her, Yaz grabbed the tops and yanked them over her head. "Ow!"

Laughing, Yaz slipped her jacket off and put it over her to help cover her up. "You are impossible. You're also half naked."

"So I am. I'll go and fix that. Won't be a sec," she disappeared back into her room for a few minutes.

Thankfully the next time the door opened the Doctor was dressed. "How many pairs of those trousers do you have? And how do you have them?"

"Oh, I tracked down 3 more pairs - for emergencies you know. They were _all_ in those charity shops you know? Crazy." The Doctor grinned. "So what do we do now?"

Yaz reached out instinctively and grabbed her hand. "Tea and a movie in my room."

"Very assertive, I like that in a person," she winked at Yaz and followed her through.

#-#-#-#

For some reason Yaz had let the Doctor choose the film, but her knowledge of films seemed limited and they were sat watching Jaws on Yaz's bed with tea in hand. Maybe not the most romantic of films, but Yaz had positioned herself right next to the Doctor, gently leaning against her with the lightest of touches. This move hadn't escaped the Doctor's notice either and she felt a tingle down her arm from her companion's touch which was slightly distracting from the film. "Did you know sharks are like trees?"

Yaz looked up in confusion, "how exactly are sharks like trees?"

"You can find out their age by counting the rings on their vertebrae - like trees!" the Doctor's face lit up as she spoke. Yaz loved the way she sometimes forgot not everyone had her huge brain. "They can only swim forward too. Can't reverse a shark - I tried once, didn't go down very well - had to bribe it with broccoli." Another confused look. "It's all I had! Not enough pockets back then."

"I'm not even going to ask," Yaz replied. "Did you put this on just so you could tell me all your favourite shark facts?"

The Doctor blushed, "maybe. I'm good at facts."

She couldn't help but smile at the blonde, she was trying to impress her. "You are so funny, you don't have to."

"But you're amazing Yaz. So clever and brave, you make me smile everyday and I need to do something in return!"

Yaz rolled her eyes, "and you think shark facts are the way to a woman's heart? Doctor you're so funny, you don't have to try to impress me you do that everyday. You have two hearts and a time machine, what else do you really need?"

"You, Yaz. You keep me grounded, you know - in a metaphorical way - clearly not literally that would mean the TARDIS was broken," she went off track again. "Nah I mean, I don't actually know what I mean, but I like you."

Despite trying hard not to, Yaz had to laugh. The Doctor scrunched up her face in confusion and concern that she'd upset her. "For someone who talks so much you're rubbish with words Doctor. We're doing really badly with watching this film."

"That's okay, you're much prettier to look at," she smiled.

#-#-#-#

 **Ahhh there we go everyone! Let me know what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for reading. Have some more cute stuff!**

They went home. Yaz had insisted on it, at least as far as the boys were aware she had. "I just want to go back to work for a few days that's all," she shrugged in the corner, head in a book again - not actually reading it.

"You're mad you are," Ryan tutted. "That means I have to go to work 'n' all."

"I'm sure you'll live," Yaz rolled her eyes at him. "Besides, just because you're travelling with your family doesn't mean I don't want to see mine."

The Doctor decided to butt in now, "it is actually good for you to get back sometimes, time is kinda passing by on you without you noticing," she pointed out. "I'd better give this one some TLC too," she patted the TARDIS console.

Graham and Ryan shared a look, knowing they were both making excuses. Eventually they left the room, "this is bad isn't it? Yaz is trying to get away," Ryan glanced back to where they'd just left.

"Mmm, we might have to try and speak to her back at home," Graham agreed. "Fancy a pint first?" They went back, plan in hand.

Once they landed Yaz jumped up and left, saying next to nothing before she did. The boys said their goodbyes to the Doctor for now, agreeing to meet back in 5 days. The Doctor watched on the screens until they were long gone before she went outside. "Oh bloody hell it's raining. Why is it always raining?" she groaned and pulled the door closed, jogging over to Yaz's building.

"You took your time," Yaz commented when she opened the door for her. "You're also soaked - don't you have an umbrella?"

"Why do I need an umbrella? I just don't go to the rainy places," she shrugged. Yaz rolled her eyes and slipped her coat off. "Wait why are you undressing me?"

Yaz almost choked on her own breath, "you need to dry off! It's only your coat Doctor calm down. I have some clothes you can borrow while we put this lot in the dryer."

"So you do want me to undress then?" she asked.

"Yes but not right here! Use my bedroom, pick whatever you want. I'll put the kettle on."

"It won't suit you!" The Doctor called before going into Yaz's bedroom, leaving her chuckling as she started to make tea.

A few minutes later she appeared in a surprisingly normal outfit, except it was strange to see the Doctor in jeans and a shirt. She looked… good, very good. In fact Yaz noted that the skinny jeans showed off her curves perfectly with the shirt gently resting over her chest, the first 3 buttons still undone and the bottom tucked into her jeans. "Why are you staring? Is this wrong?"

Yaz shook her head, "no, no that's very right. I mean, it's… different, but good different. I mean- tea?"

The Doctor furrowed her eyebrows in concern, "are you okay? You look very flushed."

"Mhm, all good. Just strange seeing you in like, normal clothes. Suits you," she smiled and went back to making the drinks.

"Huh, should I wear this now then?" she asked.

Spinning round again Yaz shook her head, "oh no. I love the coat! But maybe this could be our little secret?" she winked.

Suddenly the Doctor caught on, "oh yeah? Why is that?" She grinned when Yaz blushed. "Are you making that tea or what?"

Finally they made it to sit on the sofa with tea in hand. Yaz sat in silence while the Doctor whittered on about some yellow planet somewhere. She listened closely, loving the sound of her voice when she was in the zone. Absentmindedly Yaz found herself moving closer to her as she listened, curling her feet up on the sofa and almost resting against the Doctor's side. It was the silence a few minutes later that bought her attention back. "Oh… sorry…" she went to sit up but the Doctor stopped her.

"I quite like it," she replied and moved to put an arm around her. "How worried do you think Ryan and Graham are right now?"

A small smile settled over Yaz's face, "oh very. Probably trying to work out what to do as we speak. Very concerning that we aren't getting on. Can't stand the sight of you," she winked.

"Mmm. Anyway, are you really going to work?" the Doctor asked.

"Yep, due on a night shift at 7," she told her.

The Doctor pouted, "do you have to?"

She looked so cute that Yaz almost considered calling in sick right there and then, but she did actually miss her job sometimes and she wasn't going to let people down when she could have all the time in the world with the Doctor if she chose to. "Yes I do. And you're not going to set off any fires this time are you?" she spoke sternly. A sheepish look from the Doctor said it all. "Good. Just go for an adventure somewhere and come back in the morning."

"I can just wait here," the Doctor shrugged.

That was a shock. "You? Waiting?" Yaz shook her head. "I don't believe you could. Besides, my family won't be out forever and you can't spend the night here with them."

"Awh why not?" she looked disappointed. "I love your Mum."

"And she loves you too, but I'm not sure they can quite cope with your late night activities," she laughed. "Wait in the TARDIS if you want to wait, but you're not staying here - I'm not being responsible for that," she winked at her. The Doctor resigned herself to this fact finally. "Good, now let's binge something on netflix so I can doze here until my shift. If that's okay with you…"

"More than okay," the Doctor replied and watched as the brunette turned the TV on and settled back, resting in her arms and eyes quickly closing.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews/faves. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've spent ages writing and rewriting it and I'm still not really happy with it... but there we go.**_

When Yaz left for work she dropped the Doctor off at the TARDIS to wait for her return. Goodness knew what she was going to get up to while she was gone, but at least she wasn't bothering her family who had actually not returned before they left.

The Doctor on the other hand… well she also didn't know what to get up to. While walking round the console for about the hundredth time she groaned, "how long to go?" she spoke into the empty room, but the TARDIS heard and flashed the time on the screen. "Ergh really?! What am I supposed to do for 12 hours?"

A small noise.

"Alright I know I could travel anywhere but I don't _want_ to go anywhere. What I _want_ is to go in the car with lights and sirens on but Yaz still won't let me," she scrunched her face up in annoyance.

Another noise.

The Doctor rolled her eyes, "alright stop getting vehicle envy you know you're still my favourite. I just don't want to go right now!" This time the TARDIS practically screamed at her. "Ergh! Fine, be that way. I'm going out," she picked her coat back up from where she'd left it and stormed out. "Moody sod," she muttered as she shut the door before realising the weather. "Rain? Seriously? Sheffield I thought better of you. Poor Yaz is out on patrol tonight be nice."

Unfortunately her speech didn't change the weather so she needed to find shelter. Giving in and going back to open the TARDIS door she found it wouldn't open. "Ergh! Stop being so selfish! Where am I gonna go now?" She turned around, leaning against the door and opening her eyes, looking right at Yaz's flat. "Worth a try I guess. Oh Yaz is gonna kill me…"

#-#-#-#

By the time she made it to her door, the Doctor was soaked through. "Bloody rain, why won't you just switch off like on Karaconus. Much better weather system." She knocked on the door.

Najia answered the door, "oh gosh Doctor you're drenched! Come on in and get dried off, you can borrow some of Yaz's clothes. She's at work at the moment love but I'm sure she won't mind." She moved out of the way to allow her in and shut the door. "Horrible weather out there isn't it?"

"Hadn't noticed," the Doctor replied a little sarcastically but scrunched her face up. "Sorry, that was rude wasn't it? Yaz keeps telling me off. I'm pretty bad at this."

Sonya came out into the hall, "oh, hello again. Your girlfriend isn't here."

"Sonya Khan don't be so rude," Najia glared at her daughter. "Go and find something the Doctor could wear, and a towel." She slumped off into her sister's bedroom, leaving Najia to guide the Doctor into the living room. "Let me make you a cup of tea, help warm you up."

"Oh yes, tea fixes everything. Bought me back to life once actually," she tailed off. "That's not believable is it? Just forget I said that. Tea would be great, thanks," she mumbled through to the end of the sentence regretting actually starting it. Thankfully Najia laughed it off and went to put the kettle on.

The Doctor stood in the middle of the lounge, not entirely sure what to do with herself. Thankfully Sonya reappeared and handed her clothes, "there ya go. You could do with a style change."

"What's wrong with this look? Yaz likes it!" she looked down at her rather damp clothes.

Sonya smirked, "yeah I bet she does. You can change in her room," she shrugged and walked off back to her own room.

Walking into Yaz's bedroom felt a little weird. She quickly changed into the provided clothes - squeezing into these incredibly tight trousers - why did they feel like they were eating her legs? How did Yaz wear these? At least the jumper was comfortable. It was red with a star… how many of these did she own? "Guess you do really like the stars then," she muttered into the room, walking around and looking at some of the parts of her room. There was a small teddy bear sat in the middle of her bed. The Doctor sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up the small toy, smiling.

"That's her boo bear, she's had that thing since she was born," Najia interrupted the silence, "here we go," she handed the Doctor a mug of tea. "Are you okay Doctor?"

"Me? Oh yeah I'm fine," she put the bear down as she took the mug. "Always fine me. Sorry for intruding."

Najia sat down on the bed, "oh Doctor it's no problem. Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"

"Well there's always plenty I want to talk about, love talking. Usually gets me in trouble though… or out of trouble, depending on the day. Why, did you want to talk?" she asked, sipping at the tea.

"Oh I was just wondering why you turned up here so damp, do you not have an umbrella?"

Najia looked concerned, the Doctor wasn't entirely sure why - it was only water. "Used to, very impractical to carry around all the time - weighs you down. Try and avoid rain anyway, just move away from it."

Her concern just seemed to be added to, it was very strange. "Don't you have a home then?"

"Eh… home, box, depends on your definition really. Don't like settling down, too boring. No offence, your home is lovely," she quickly tried to save that moment.

"You live in a box?" Najia asked.

The Doctor suddenly realised what she said, Yaz was going to go mad. "Well, it's a very roomy box."

"Well," Najia placed a hand on her shoulder, "you can stay here as long as you need. I'll give you a few minutes. Yaz won't mind you being in here."

She had no idea… "right yeah, thank you."

Once Yaz's Mum had left the room she stood up again and continued exploring the room for a while. There were plenty of family pictures around which made her smile, young Yaz was very sweet. The Doctor glanced at the clock, "ergh your shifts are too long Yasmin Khan," she groaned and sat down on her chair, spinning around in boredom.

#-#-#-#

Yaz's parents insisted she stay overnight and so when Yaz arrived in front her nightshift just after 8 she found the Doctor sat at their table with a bowl of coco pops and a mug of tea. "Doctor what..."

"Yaz you're back! Dya know these are really good," she gestured to her bowl and took another mouthful. "Need to get some of these."

"I swear we had a conversation about this," Yaz crossed her arms.

"Cereal? Don't think so," she spoke, mouth half full.

There was a groan from Yaz, "I'm too tired for this. How long have you been here?"

"Oh she stayed the night love, I assumed you wouldn't mind," Najia entered the room. "Good shift?"

She gave a small nod but glared at the blonde sat at the table, "Doctor we need to go."

"You only just got home!" Najia pointed out. "Besides, she has nowhere to go."

Yaz looked from her mother to the Doctor and back, "how did you reach that conclusion exactly?"

Najia guided her daughter out into the hall and spoke quietly, "she told me last night she only has a box."

Yaz rolled her eyes, "it's a big box."

"That's what she said, but that's not healthy Yasmin. Aren't you concerned?"

She chuckled, "oh most definitely not. At least, not about the Doctor's living arrangements anyway. Plenty of concern about the last 12 hours," Yaz replied and went back into the kitchen. "We're going. Come on."

Yaz practically marched the Doctor out of the flat and then suddenly noticed something.

"What on earth are you wearing?"


End file.
